


Early Alliances

by Star_on_a_Staff



Series: our legacy begins with them [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, Blue Lions Route, Byleth has questionable parenting skills, Claude is good with children, Claude is spared and alive, Dimitri has a canon son and thus this fic was born, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_on_a_Staff/pseuds/Star_on_a_Staff
Summary: Claude takes a colorful ribbon from his belt and places it in the baby’s hand. The prince immediately puts it in his mouth.Byleth’s face is deadpan as she speaks to her child. “Careful, Mikel. Who knows what sort of contagion is on that ribbon.”"Hey!"Or; Claude pays his respects to the crown prince of Fhirdiad and it goes as well as can be expected. Post Blue Lions Route, assumes Claude survives. Dimitri/Byleth.





	Early Alliances

**Author's Note:**

> According to the ending of Dimitri and Gilbert's support, we find out that Dimitri has a canon son! I immiediately thought of how Claude would interact with this little heir and out came this. Hope you enjoy!

“He’s got your dashing looks, that’s for sure.”

“Thank you.”

“I meant the lovely archbishop.”

“_Claude_.”

The king of Almyra throws up his hands in defence. “Wow, can’t a man give a compliment anymore?”

He backs down at the warning look in Dimitri’s eye and quickly turns his attention to the wide-eyed babe in Byleth’s arms. “I mean it though. He looks strong and sound.”

Byleth smiles and bounces the baby a little in her arms. “Say hello now, Mikel.”

The prince continues to stare. His eyes are the color of starlight and innocence, and Claude can’t help but chuckle at the way the prince is staring at his bright-colored hair ornaments.

He plucks a gold, deer-shaped pin off his head and dangles it in front of the baby. Mikel’s eyes follow the sparkling pin with intense fascination, his lips curving into a gummy smile.

“He’s getting to be very curious.” Dimitri chuckles, looking down at his son with such adoration that Claude feels almost like an intruder to a special moment. “Once, his nursemaid found him crawling in the hallways after his mother when she left the nursery. It was quite a scare.”

“Sounds like a little adventurer.” Claude comments, making the deer-shaped ornament bounce up and rear its legs.

Mikel babbles excitedly and reaches for it.

“Ah ah ah, it’s sharp.” Claude cautions, pulling the ornament back. “You can poke an eye out with this. Wouldn’t want to follow in your father’s footsteps.”

Dimitri glares, although with very little wrath as Mikel instantly begins fussing with disappointment, his eyes filling with tears. Claude quickly compromises by taking a colorful ribbon from his belt and placing it in the baby’s hand.

Mikel immediately puts it in his mouth.

Byleth’s face is deadpan as she speaks to her child. “Careful, Mikel. Who knows what sort of contagion is on that ribbon.”

“Hey!”

Claude’s defensive tone is cut off almost instantly by a frantic Dimitri. “Mikel, no! Goddess, what if he falls ill? Children are so easily susceptible to disease! We must bring him to Mercedes immediately-”

“My love, according to my father, I once swallowed a whole mouthful of dirt when I was a child.” Byleth says in a soothing tone. “Babies are tougher than you give them credit for.”

“That ribbon probably has more than just dirt on it!”

“I feel offended and left out.” Claude says in a disappointed voice. The couple ignores him as Mikel peacefully chews on the now-soggy ribbon. Well, guess he won’t be getting that back.

Claude exchanges a long-suffering look with the prince. Mikel smiles at him around a mouthful of emerald cloth and the Almyran king feels something within him soften. He chuckles and reaches out to ruffle his soft blonde hair.

“You’re going to be alright, kid.”

Pleased, Mikel agrees with a muffled but triumphant "Bah!"

**Author's Note:**

> Mikel is a streamlined version of the name Michael. Mikel is a name meaning "Gift from God." Sue me for being sappy.


End file.
